Ryos Secret
by Seylin
Summary: Ryo has a secret he has been keeping from the guys for 5 years. But what happens when a person comes after that secret and its revealed?
1. Past of the Secret

Note: I no own the Ronins but I own Akira and his mother. –Kurama's Wildfire 

Ryo's Secret

Part 1

"Can I go with you daddy?" An 8-year-old Ryo asked, his eyes sparkled as he stared admiringly at his father. 

"No, not this time Ryo. I have to be as quiet as I can to get these shots of the zebras. You just stay here and I'll be back in a minute." Ryo's father told him. His father smiled and messed up his hair. Ryo nodded and went to playing with a toy he'd brought with him. His father left and slowly walked toward the zebras. Suddenly he screamed and Ryo jumped out of the car running toward his screams without thinking. Ryo stopped just as he ran out of some tall grass to a clear spot staring in horror at the sight before him. His father's camera lay at his feet, Ryo stared at it for a minute but then his thoughts were torn from the glaring lens to across the clearing. A huge lion was on top of his father biting and clawing at his body. "Ryo! Run! Get away!" His father screamed but was suddenly silenced when the lion bit into his throat. As the struggle from his father stopped Ryo stood frozen watching. Finished with this one the lion started to come after Ryo but just as the lion jumped something tackled it. Ryo was knocked to the ground; he caught the sight of something huge and white protecting him before he slipped into darkness. When he woke up a white tiger was at his side keeping him warm from the cold night. 

"Who are you?" Ryo whispered as he moved closer to the tiger. 

"My master calls me White Blaze." The tiger told him through his mind. 

"You saved my life. Thank you. B-but… what will happen to me now? My father is dead and my mother to. I'm alone." Ryo thought knowing now the tiger could hear his them. 

"Yes, but I have been ordered to take you back to Japan in 2 years. In 2 years you will be 10 years old. For the years until then my master wants to train you. He has chosen you to be very special and you will soon learn more. After that I will stay close by but you will have to go back to the city. You can go to the orphanage…" White Blaze explained.

"No! I am Ryo Sanada and the Sanada's do not except charity. I will die on the streets before I except charity." Ryo yelled. 

"I understand. Let's go Ryo. My master is waiting; you can ride on my back and sleep until we get there. I know you have been through a lot so rest now little flame." White Blaze told him quietly as Ryo climbed on and he started the long journey. 

"Wake up young one." A voice said. Ryo slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by trees and a temple. The voice came from a monk. A monk who wore traditional robes and a large straw hat. Ryo couldn't see under that hat but he could see silver-blue hair hanging down, in his right hand he held a golden staff. 

"Who are you and why did White Blaze bring me here?" Ryo asked as he got down from White Blaze's back.

"I am the Ancient. How did you know my tiger's name?" The Ancient questioned.

"He told me. White Blaze is a very nice tiger. He also told me that you had many great plans for me." Ryo told him. 

"So you have made your choice White Blaze. Are you sure?" The Ancient asked. White Blaze walked up and purred then walked behind him looking at Ryo. Ryo was thinking they both were nuts but he didn't show it. He showed nothing but respect the way he'd been taught. 

"It seems you have been chosen by White Blaze to carry a armor in the up coming battle for this world. But now it's the armors that have to chose you." The Ancient explained as he held out five different colored orbs. The light blue glowed with the kanji of Trust; the green one had the kanji for Wisdom. An orange orb shown the kanji of Justice, and the dark blue one had the kanji of Life. But the one that caught Ryo's eye was the red one. 

"Jin…Virtue." Ryo whispered. The red orb lifted out of the Ancient's hand and floated over to Ryo. Ryo took it in his hand and then watched the Ancient. 

"Ah… you have been chosen by the Wildfire armor. This armor comes with great responsibility. You will be known as a leader among the Ronin Warriors." The Ancient told him. Ryo nodded. "I will start your training now. You will be taught to use special kanata's and what attacks go with them, fighting moves, and strategic moves that you will need in battle. Also I will help you with your studies, you can't be a leader if your not smart." The Ancient explained as he walked Ryo through his temple showing him where he would sleep, eat and train. Ryo watched in fascination when he saw the swords and other weapons. "Do you know how to use weapons such as these?" The Ancient asked. 

"My father has been teaching me for three years until he died. He once told me that the Sanada's were once a great ninja clan and won many battles. We are a proud bloodline and must keep our honor no matter what." Ryo replied. 

"I understand. Come and show me what he taught you." The Ancient said. Ryo bowed and went over the swords. Ryo went through the moves that father had taught him while the Ancient watched. Once done he bowed again. "Very good. I'm impressed." The Ancient told him. As much as he tried to hide it the Ancient could see that he was tired. "Come now, if you are to learn all this you must get your rest. I will show you where you may sleep." Ryo nodded and followed the Ancient through many corridors to a sliding door. The Ancient opened the door to a fairly large room that had a bed, coffee table and one floor mat by it. A place to make the fire had a few burning coals in it. 

"This is to be my room?" Ryo asked walking around. 

"Yes, now sleep well. We start your training tomorrow. Uh! White Blaze! You are sleeping here? Ah I see you feel he's needs your protection now more than I. Alright my friend watch over him." The Ancient explained and then left closing the door. Ryo listened as the Ancient's staff jingled as he walked back down the halls. Ryo fell asleep on his bed with White Blaze at his side. For the next two years the Ancient did as he said he would and trained Ryo. On Ryo's 10th birthday the Ancient bid him farewell knowing that not all learning must come from being taught but also by experience. 

"Thank you for all you have done for me Ancient. I don't think I can ever repay you." Ryo said as he got ready to leave for Tokyo. 

"No need. Just protect this world, do not let the evil one called Talpa destroy it. White Blaze will go as far as the woods and mountains outside of Tokyo but then you are on your own in the city. If ever you are in trouble you can always return to White Blaze and he will care for you." The Ancient explained. 

"Have the others been chosen Ancient One?" Ryo asked. 

"Yes. But you will not meet them until your first battle. However you will know of each other. Would you like to see them?" The Ancient questioned. Ryo nodded with a smile. The Ancient created a small bubble in front of him that showed the image of the first of the other armor bearers. 

"This is Sage Date, he bears the armor of Halo. Cye Mouri bearer of the armor of Torrent. Kento Rei Fuan bears the armor of Hardrock and last, Rowen Hasiba, he bears the armor of Strata." The Ancient told him while the bubble showed Ryo a picture of each of the guys at about 9 years old. 

"Thank you Ancient and goodbye." Ryo called as he and White Blaze ran off into the woods. The Ancient smiled; Ryo would not let him down. He would sooner die. Ryo and White Blaze stood on a hill just above Tokyo looking down at the busy city. Ryo had only his belongings rapped up in a small blanket slung over his shoulder. "Well White Blaze I guess this goodbye for now. I'll see you in a few days." Ryo told him and he started walking down the hill into the town. Once there he stared in wonder at sights before his eyes. A nice looking woman is standing outside the orphanage watching some kids play in the yard when she looks up and sees Ryo walking by looking in. 

"Konnichiwa, genki desu ka?" The woman asked. 

"Daijobu." Ryo replied. 

"My name is Nani. I'm new in Japan, are you thinking of staying with us?" Nani questioned him. 

"No. I'm am Ryo Sanada. And anyone of the Sanada bloodline does not except charity. Thank you anyway, it looks very nice." Ryo told her. 

"You're going to live on the streets?" Nani asked shocked. 

"Yes. I will not except charity. I may be only 10 years old but I know the meaning of honor." Ryo answered. Nani watched as he walked off into the crowd. 4 long years passed and Ryo grew into a tall, handsome but skinny 14-year-old. He spent most of his time down by the riverbanks taking on anyone who would fight him and learning anything they would teach and show him. Then one night after he'd beaten the best fighter in Tokyo, of course it was an unofficial match so no one would know of it. He was walking toward the woods where White Blaze stayed when someone's cold hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. He tried to fight but they slammed him up against the brick wall and he fell slowly to the ground as the darkness closed in on him. Later that night or morning he wasn't sure which Ryo woke up, White Blaze licking his face. "Ah… White Blaze…what happened?" Ryo whispered and then realized that he was cold. White Blaze slowly helped him stand and that was when his pants were at his feet. He couldn't believe what had happened and then leaned against White Blaze for support. "My honor…it's…it's been taken away from me… I must fight to regain it." Ryo thought. A few months later Ryo had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall of a store with a raggy old torn blanket as a cover. Pretty much the only way to ignore his stomach pains was to sleep them off but now he was so hungry that it really didn't work. An elderly man found himself walking down a street looking into store windows when he came to a small candle shop he stopped. Homeless people usually didn't sleep on the sidewalks during the day and this one really seemed to bug him, it was a young boy. 

"_Why hasn't someone taken him to the orphanage yet?_" The man wondered and he walked up to the boy. He moved Ryo's leg to wake him up and slowly Ryo looked up at him. "Are you alright son?" The man asked. 

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep here…I just did. Please forgive me. I just haven't eaten in a few days." Ryo pleaded thinking he was the owner of the shop. 

"You don't have to apologize to me. Now I usually don't do this but for some reason I want to. Here take this ten dollars and buy yourself something to eat." The man said offering Ryo money. Ryo stared at him for a minute and then looked away. 

"I can't take your money Sir it's not honorable." Ryo said quietly. Sir was quiet surprised by this answer.

"That's good because I hate giving charity." Sir replied putting his money away. Ryo looked back at him and smiled more to himself than the man. It was then that Sir came to a decision. "Well then since you are to proud to take my money and I don't like giving it, how would you like to come work for me. I'm getting old and could use the company. I'll give you food and a home for work and your company." Sir offered. Ryo glared at him to see if he was lying or not. When he saw that Sir was serious Ryo slowly pushed himself up and stood straight. 

"Thank you Sir. I'll never be able to repay you for this." Ryo told him. 

"Don't worry about it. Now come, here's my driver." Sir said as a real nice car pulled up and a man got out to open the door for them. As it turned out Sir lived in a great big house on the other side of town. He gave Ryo a room to live in and food to eat. In return Ryo worked as hard as he could to repay him for his kindness but knew he never could. One day Ryo was practicing with his Wildfire swords in the back yard when a maid saw him and ran to tell Sir. He came back with her and watching from the window for a few minutes. Then he walked out the door to find out what this was about. "Ryo? Could we talk for a moment?" Sir asked. Ryo stopped training and made his swords vanish into thin air. This surprised Sir and he stopped walking towards Ryo. 

"I guess you want to know about those swords?" Ryo questioned.

"Yes." Was all Sir could say. 

"Well…my name is Rekka No Ryo Sanada. At the age of 8 I was in Africa with my father on assignment for his job taking wildlife pictures when he was attacked by a lion and killed. After that a monk took me in and told me that I was destined to fight for the fate of this world when something called the Evil Dynasty attacks. I am the warrior of Wildfire and bear a powerful armor. He taught me how to further increase my skills using those swords. You see the Sanada bloodline is very proud and honorable. Many of my ancestors were Samurai and Ninja's. Everyone in my family knows at least a little of how to use katana's. My father was training me when he died and then the monk took over for him, I must keep up my skills. I hope I didn't scare you to bad." Ryo explained. 

"Wow. I'm glad you finally opened up to me. I am impressed with your past and encourage you to work as hard as you can." Sir answered smiling. About a month later Ryo had been with Sir for a whole year and he was happy. But this happiness wasn't to last. One day the doorbell rang and Ryo answered it. Outside on the door step there is a baby in a basket with a note. Ryo read the note. 

Ryo-

Well you ruined my life. Thanks a lot! Here he is your son. I carried him so you can take care of him! Have Fun!

Screw You!

R.G. 

Ryo read the note horrified. He checked yes there indeed was a baby there. Ryo cursed under his breath. He went to find Sir and found him in the library. "Sir…I've done something horrible and now some really dangerous people are after me. I must leave so you won't get hurt. You've been so great to me and I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Ryo told him. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sir asked worried. Ryo shook his head.

"No, I have to leave. But don't worry I'll write as soon as I can." Ryo replied then bowed and ran to get his things. Sir and his maids saw Ryo off at the door, all of which were crying as they watched him leave never to return to that house. 

"Good luck Ryo and keep safe." Sir whispered after Ryo had disappeared. Ryo made his way to the woods where White Blaze was; then they left to live in the mountains until Talpa attacked. All the while keeping Ryo's little boy Akira a secret. 

*Stay tuned for Part 2!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!! –Alkvingiel aka Kuramas_Wildfire*


	2. The Future of the Secret

Note: I no own Ronin Warriors. But I wish I could have Ryo!!!!!!!!!-Alkvingiel.

Ryo's Secret

Part 2

5 years after leaving Sir, Ryo is 19. Talpa has attacked and been defeated both times. Ryo has kept his secret about his little boy well and the guys don't really think anything is up. The only one who knew about the 5-year-old Akira is White Blaze. He has pleaded with Ryo many times to tell the guys about Akira but Ryo is afraid they'll hate him and Akira. Ryo works 2 jobs and long hours to make money for Akira. He keeps his son in a grove of trees not far from the house. He uses all the money he makes to feed and buy clothes for him. Ryo even bought him a little playhouse to go in when it rained. Whenever the guys want to go out and they want Ryo to go with them he is either working, sleeping or doesn't have the money. They wonder but never ask and don't press. He would get mad if they did. One night after everyone has gone to bed and he is the only one up he snuck out and disappeared into the woods to be with Akira before he had to go to work. Ryo sat on a rock watching Akira play and then called him over. Akira ran to Ryo a blissful smile on his face.

"Yes Daddy?" Akira questioned his arms encircling Ryo's waist. 

"Akira you know I love you right?" Ryo asked hugging back.

"Of c-couse. Daddy what's-s wong?" Akira whispered, he saw the look in Ryo's eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know if it will be to me or not or when but…" Ryo's voice trailed off. 

"Daddy you not gon-na to l-leave me?" Akira said his eyes tearing.

"No I love you and nothing could keep me away." Ryo promised with a smile. Akira smiled back and rested his head on Ryo's lap. He soon fell asleep with Ryo stroking his hair. As the sun broke day Ryo picked up his sleeping son and put him in his house covering him with a blanket. White Blaze walked in and lay down beside him. He knew his orders and they were to watch over Akira at all costs. Ryo rubbed his head and then left for work. 3 days later Akira was worried his daddy was never gone for this long and White Blaze kept darting his eyes around like he knew something was wrong but couldn't leave. That night Ryo slowly limped to the grove of trees. White Blaze stiffened and growled at the shadow but ran to him as soon as he saw who it was. Ryo fell against him and White Blaze drug him to Akira who started crying. 

"Daddy! Daddy! P-please you h-have to w-wake up!" Akira begged. 

Ryo opened his eyes and smiled then slipped into darkness. Akira looked at White Blaze scared. White Blaze rubbed his face against Ryo's and then Akira knew what he had to do. He stood and ran toward the big house that his daddy always came from. Looking at the door he slowly raised his hand and knocked, tears streaming down his cheeks. A tall man with blue hair and a yellow headband opened the door.

"Hey kid you lost?" He asked. Akira shook his head and pointed to the woods. 

"He h-hurt…He hurt." Akira said pulling on his hand. But the guy didn't move. 

"Kento? Who is it?" Another blue haired guy asked coming up behind him. 

"I don't know some kid." Kento replied. They both watched him. Akira turned to the new guy and took his hand. 

"He… h-hurt! He hurt! Hurt!" Akira cried pulling on Rowen's hand. 

"Whoa! Kid! Who's hurt?" Rowen questioned bending down looking at him. This kid had dark hair and dark eyes, but the thing Rowen noticed was his shirt. It was red with Ryo's soccer number on it, 11. "Ryo?" Rowen asked the kid. 

"Yes! Yes! Ryo!" Akira replied. Now Rowen was willingly pulled to the grove of trees where White Blaze waited. Once there Akira let go of his hand and stood back. 

"Oh my God Ryo! What happened to you?" Rowen questioned looking him over. Mea and the others came running into the grove. Akira took a few steps back scared of all these people. White Blaze came and stood next to him.

"Is he okay?" Sage asked.

"Don't know. Ryo won't wake up so let's take him back to the house." Rowen answered. He slowly picked Ryo up trying to be as careful as he could. White Blaze stood next to Akira, Ryo had told him to watch Akira whenever he wasn't around. Mea saw he wasn't going to leave this little boy so she walked over to him. 

"Hi my name is Mea Koji. Ryo lives in my house and I know you're worried about him. Do you want to come and stay with us while we take care of Ryo?" Mea asked. Akira looked at her then at White Blaze. White Blaze purred and so he slowly took her out-stretched hand. Mea led Akira back to the house. The guys had taken Ryo to his room so Mea took Akira to the guestroom at the end of the hall. 

"Will he be okay?" Akira questioned wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"With his friends there by his side always." Mea answered pulling out one of Yulie's nightshirts. 

"Hey Mea! We need your help!" Sage called from Ryo's room. 

"Okay, be right there!" Mea answered. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and how do you know Ryo?" Mea asked.

"Akira, you h-hate me." Akira answered. 

"No I don't, now how do you know Ryo?" Mea asked again. 

"He's my daddy." Akira told her. 

"What did you say!" Mea gasped. 

"He's my daddy. N-now you h-hate me." Akira replied.

"Goodnight Akira." Mea whispered.

"Goodnight." He said and then turned over on the bed. Mea walked in a sort of a daze to Ryo's room. She walked in and they looked at her.

"What's up guys? How is he?" Mea asked. 

"I was waiting for you if I should try to heal him? And maybe try something I've been working on that Kayura showed me. It's a mind probe, we could find out what happened. But I'll be totally drained afterward." Sage explained. 

"It's your decision, Sage." Mea replied. 

Sage nodded and sat on the edge of Ryo's bed. He placed his right hand on Ryo's forehead and closed his eyes. 

"He's walking a dark street when someone starts following him. Ryo keeps walking; 5 minutes later 2 more join the other. They follow for ten minutes then Ryo stops, turns real fast kicking them all against the wall. He goes into fighting stance as the three get up. 

__

"What do you want Reiko? I've already told you! You can't have him back! You didn't want him then so why is he so important to you now!" Ryo demands. 

"I have as much right to him as you Ryo. You can't keep me away forever. I'll get him…one day…I'll get him." The girl replies. Then she smiles and snaps her fingers. "If you won't tell me where he is now you'll just have to pay." She whispers and then everything goes black for Ryo." Sage stopped speaking then and opened his eyes. He looked up then started to fall but Rowen caught him. He took Sage back to their room knowing a goodnights sleep would help. He came back and they started asking questions. 

"They saying him and he. Who could they be talking about? One of us maybe? But who is this Reiko?" Cye questioned. The guys kept talking but Mea stayed silent. She had a feeling that she knew who He was…Akira. She left the room without the guys noticing and went to check on Akira. He was sound asleep without White Blaze sleeping right beside his bed. She smiled at the feeling of knowing he was safe. By the time she was done locking the downstairs everyone else had gone to bed as well. Mea looked in on Ryo to make sure he was okay, he had a bit of a fever but nothing to worry about. She felt so…right having them both here. The next morning everyone was sitting in the living watching Akira play with a truck at Mea's feet. She had given the truck to him this morning when he wouldn't leave her side. His face had lit up like a Christmas tree and he'd thanked her before sitting on the floor and started rolling it around. Now the guys had gotten up and were sitting around the living room watching him. Mea knew they were wondering how Ryo knew this little boy. 

"Akira? Would you like to tell the guys how you know Ryo? Without the hate me part?" Mea questioned. He looked up at her then at the guys and then back at her. Akira stood an climbed up onto her lap then faced the guys. 

"R-ryo is my d-daddy. He l-loves me v-very m-much and I love h-him." Akira said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. 

"Mea? Is it true?" Cye whispered. 

"Yes." A voice said from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Ryo standing there leaning against the wall.

"Ryo! You shouldn't be up!" Mea told him.

"I know Mea but I just had to come down here and check on Akira. Come here big boy." Ryo replied bending down. Akira ran to him smiling and through his arms around Ryo's neck. They all heard him gasp but no one said anything. 

"Ryo? How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Sage asked.

"I would rather not talk about it. As for not telling you that was because I thought you might turn us both away and I didn't want Akira to be exposed to that at such a young age." Ryo explained. 

"Ryo…we couldn't have ever turned you away. Not you or your…son." Rowen assured him. Ryo smiled as he stood, he swayed and almost fell if it hadn't been for Cye being so close. Akira clasped his hand worried but Ryo smiled as Cye helped him back up the stairs. 

"Don't worry Ryo. We'll take good care of him, for now you just worry about you." Cye said as he sat Ryo on his bed. 

"I know Cye… night." Ryo whispered. Cye covered his friend then went back down stairs. Akira was sitting at Mea's feet looking very tired. White Blaze saw this and padded over. He picked Akira up by his shirt collar with his teeth, like Akira was a cub of some sort and then disappeared upstairs. 

"This is so weird. I never imagined Ryo having a kid! Akira looks to be about 5 or 6 so Ryo must have been 14 or 15 when he was born." Rowen said. 

"And he wasn't married or he would have told us. Ryo's honor is everything to him, having a kid when you're not married is about as low as you can go. So what could've happened?" Sage questioned. Mea looked up blinking away the tears in her eyes. 

"Truthfully Sage…I'm afraid to know." She whispered. They all nodded; whatever had happened to Ryo in the past was just that… the past. But still they couldn't help to just wonder. Upstairs Akira curled up against Ryo with White Blaze at their feet. Smiles were on both their faces as they lay in each other's arms. The next morning after a bit of healing from Sage Ryo sat on the couch listening to Akira trying to read a book. He helped on words but really didn't know what to do then Cye walked in after his morning classes. Cye stopped in mid step listening, he was surprised how bad Akira's disability was and could tell by the blank understanding look on Ryo's face, also the sadness in his eyes when he tried to help that he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Ryo. Could I help somehow?" Cye asked sitting his books down.

"Sure, Akira I'm going to go take a shower but Cye is going to help you okay?" Ryo questioned. Akira nodded and Ryo messed up his hair as he got up and went up the stairs. Cye sat beside Akira and smiled. 

"What are you trying to read Akira?" Cye asked. Akira closed the book and showed it to him. "_The Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs_" Cye thought. 

"It's a-about t-three p-pigs an-d a b-big w-wolf." Akira said with a smile. Cye couldn't help but to smile back and open the book. 

"Okay, first of all I want you to try and sound out your words. Take it slow you'll get it right in time." Cye explained. Akira nodded. 

"O-once u-upon a t-time…" Akira started. 

"Slowly." Cye said. Akira started over. 

"O-on… once upon a t- time th-h… there w-were thr-ee lit-tle pigs. Th-hey each de-cided to leave th-heir mother and b-build houses of their own." Akira read. Cye looked up to see Ryo standing at the foot of the stairs his hair still dripping. Cye smiled and Ryo returned it. 

"_Akira's going to be okay._" Ryo thought. Over the next 2 months Cye, Sage, Rowen and Ryo all worked with Akira on his reading. Mea taught him others things such as math and writing. By the time of his 6th birthday he could read almost anything of a 2nd grade level without stuttering. He stuttered only a little now about every 2 sentences. Then one night they were all sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Mea spoke what was on her mind. 

"You know Ryo…school will be starting soon maybe you should enroll Akira." Mea suggested. Ryo looked up and then at Akira. 

"Maybe…but I don't know Mea…do you think he's ready?" Ryo asked. 

"I think by the time school starts if we work hard he will be." Mea replied. Ryo nodded. 

"What do you think Akira? Do you want to go to school and be with others your age?" Ryo questioned. Akira thought about it and then smiled. 

"I think so. I would have friends?" Akira said with a smile. 

"Of course! Mea? Would you come with me tomorrow?" Ryo questioned. 

"Sure. Let's say about 2." Mea answered and she got up to clear the dishes. That night Mea walked by the guestroom that had now become Akira's on the way to her room when she saw Ryo tucking Akira in. She watched from the door as Ryo kissed Akira's forehead and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

"Goodnight Akira, sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite." Ryo said quietly. 

"Night daddy, I love you." Akira whispered. Ryo smiled and turned to walk out of the room. Mea saw that Ryo got this protective look in his eyes as he shut the door. She had seen this look before when he was outplaying in the yard or when they were in the city. 

"You truly love him Ryo." Mea told him after he'd closed the door. Ryo jumped and turned quick to face her. Mea smiled. 

"Of course he's my son. But Mea I'm so scared. Something bad is going to happen and I hate the fact that I don't know what it is." Ryo replied. 

"What? Is it the Dynasty?" Mea asked. Ryo shook his head. 

"No. It's not the Dynasty…it's…oh it's something or someone from my past. Akira's also but he doesn't know it. I'm leaving him here tomorrow when we go looking at those schools. The guys will take good care of him." Ryo explained. Before she could say anything Ryo had disappeared in his room. Mea could barely sleep that night because of what Ryo had said. Ryo hardly ever got scared unless something truly bad was going to happen. The next morning Akira was playing with White Blaze when they came out of the house. 

"Bye Akira. We'll see you later. And maybe if you're good we'll get you something in the city." Mea told him with a smile. Akira ran and hugged her around the legs then ran over to Ryo. 

"Now you be good and we'll see you when we get back." Ryo said and hugged him. Akira watched from White Blaze's back as they got in the jeep and drove off. "Take care of him White Blaze!" Ryo yelled. White Blaze roared then took Akira inside. They rode in silence for the first 30 minutes.

"Ryo? What's going on? First your beat up, second the little boy that came and told us is your son, then third your scared of some person or thing from your past?" Mea questioned. Ryo was quiet for a moment. 

"Mea…I know a lot of changes have been happening and thank you for accepting them but this last one is hard. The person who beat me up and the one I'm scared of is…is Akira's mother." Ryo explained. Mea just stared. 

"Aki…Akira's moth…mother?!?! But why?" Mea asked. Ryo let out a heavy sigh.

"When I was 15 I lived with this rich man then one day the doorbell rang. I answered it to find a baby and a note. The note said that this was my baby and since she'd carried it I could raise it. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just going to see White Blaze when she jumped me and…and…" Ryo started but choked up. Mea put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "She didn't want him then but she does now and is going to do anything to get him. Akira is my son! She left him on a doorstep after he'd been born and now she wants to be his mom! No! I'm not gonna let her take Akira from me! He's the only true family and have and I'm not going to give that up!" Ryo yelled and he hit the stirring wheel. 

"It's okay Ryo. We'll tell the guys and none of us will let anything happen to Akira. This woman won't take him from us, we all love him to much now." Mea assured him. Ryo glanced over and smiled. 

"Thank you Mea. I don't know what I would do without you and the guys." Ryo told her and he wiped the tears away. 

"And we'll tell the school to be extra watchful. She won't get him Ryo I promise." Mea whispered as she put a hand on his. Ryo didn't reply and kept his eyes on the road. They went to 5 different schools before Ryo found one he liked and thought Akira would to. 

"Yes Mr. Sanada we can take special care of your son if that's what he requires. In fact we already have about 5 kids who we protect from wanting parents. That is why we have this high tech video monitoring system. If anyone enters we immediately send someone to question them." The principal explained as she walked Ryo and Mea through the school. 

"I think Akira would like this place, heck I wouldn't mind to go to school here." Ryo said with a smile. The principal laughed, as did Mea. Later Ryo and the principal shook hands both looking forward to Akira starting school in a month. Ryo backed out of the school's parking lot and drove to Burger King for lunch. 

"I really believe that Akira will be safe and happy in that school." Mea told him. Ryo nodded. 

"So do I. Just knowing he'll be safe is enough for me. And I can go on the Internet to see them. They have these cameras everywhere so you can see them at all times. And that takes a load off my mind." Ryo answered. Mea agreed and they ate in silence. 

"I'm sure Akira was good so what do you think he would like?" Mea asked looking at the toys in the store. 

"Um…I don't know. He's really getting into Batman, thanks to Kento. You know what he told me Mea? Akira said that he beat Kento and Rowen's high score on that game their always playing." Ryo said with a smile. Mea laughed and picked up a Robin action figure. Ryo looked at it then back at her.

"Uh…ha Robin was always my favorite." She told him quietly. Ryo shrugged with a smile. 

"I think Akira likes him to." Ryo said looking around the games. He soon disappeared around the corner. Ryo appeared behind her holding a book. 

"What did you get Ryo?" She asked. 

"Romeo & Juliet. You won't believe it but Akira loves Shakespeare I read it to him as often as I can." Ryo explained. After paying the cashier they went out to the jeep and got in. Ryo was about to get when he got the feeling that someone was watching him from behind. He looked around but didn't see anyone so he got in and they drove home. But sometimes you should really listen to those feelings just a few feet away the woman planning to take Akira away was watching him. 

"_Soon Ryo…every soon._" She thought with an evil smile. Rowen was out in the yard and Akira was riding in circles around him on a small bike when Ryo and Mea pulled up. As they got out Rowen waved and walked over. 

"Hey Rowen, where'd you get the bike?" Mea asked. 

"Oh hope you don't mind but we went digging in the shed out back and found it. The kid has been riding in circles around me for 2 and a half-hours now. White Blaze even came out and chased him for awhile." Rowen explained. Mea smiled and walked over to Akira bringing the Robin action figure with her. Ryo stood by Rowen watching them and then turned to him. 

"Are all the guys in the house?" Ryo asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Rowen questioned. 

"I need to talk to all you guys. Could you go in and ask them to go to my room? That way if Akira comes in he won't hear this." Ryo told him. Ten minutes later Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen all sat on the two beds in Ryo's room while he pulled a chair in and sat between them. 

"Ryo? Why did you want to talk to us? And why aren't Mea and Akira here if this is so important?" Sage questioned. 

"Mea isn't here because I told her this on our way to look at the schools today and Akira doesn't need to know. What I'm about to tell you is a secret, so you can't tell Akira. This is every hard for me to tell so just keep quiet and let me say what I have to say." Everyone watched him surprised that he was being so forceful all of a sudden. Seeing that he had their attention Ryo started. It took two hours but finally the whole story was all out and the guys were watching him. 

"Ryo? Why didn't you tell us before? There was so much we could have done. Like with Akira we could have helped you take care of him. You didn't have to work so hard to be alone. We all know that you had to grow up way before us but you should have asked. Why?" Cye explained. 

"Honor." Ryo whispered keeping his head down. 

"So how's this school you and Mea picked? Is it safe for Akira?" Kento asked. 

"They have a very high tech security system and a teacher is with them at all times. The parent can get on the Internet and watch their child in the classroom." Ryo told them. They each nodded. 

"Don't worry Ryo we will be increasingly watchful. That woman won't get Akira, we won't let her." Rowen said putting a hand on Ryo's shoulder. 

"Thanks you guys for being so understanding. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner it's just I didn't want you to hate me or Akira." Ryo thanked them standing. Just then Mea knocked on the door and then opened it, Akira ran in jumping onto Kento's back. 

"Me and you go outside! Outside!" He yelled. Kento smiled and stood putting Akira under one arm. 

"We'll be outside." He called going down the stairs. Mea looked at Ryo.

"Did you tell them?" She asked. 

"Yes, and we're all going to watch him." He answered. Over the next few months the web-site of the school became everyone's favorite and was constantly being checked when anyone of them was home. It had been almost a year since the attack on Ryo when someone glanced at the calendar and saw that Kento's birthday was coming up. Ryo decided to take Akira into the city a few hours before the rest of them to buy him some new winter clothes, they would all meet up at Kento's favorite restaurant at 6 o'clock. Mea stood with Akira while Ryo rode his motorcycle around the house. 

"Okay don't forget Ryo. Ryan's Tai food at 6, we'll see you there." Mea told him. Ryo nodded and lifted Akira onto the bike gently putting a helmet on his head. 

"Bye bye Mea, see you later." Akira said waving. 

"Bye Akira! Be careful Ryo!" Mea yelled as he did a wheelie and then drove off. Mea watched until Ryo's black bike with flames up the sides disappear into the distance before going back inside. Ryo made sure that Akira was tucked tightly against him so he wouldn't fall and he held his favorite teddy bear against his chest. Ryo knew he was smiling Akira had always loved riding on the speed bike just like himself. He glanced back and saw the gray van that had been following them for the past 15 minutes picking up speed. 

"_Oh great! Why today? Why here?_" Ryo thought as he pressed for more speed. The van quickly gained on him and was soon right beside him. Ryo looked over to see a woman smiling and waving. The van got closer and closer forcing him to get farther over to the edge of the road. Ryo grabbed Akira and jumped of the bike just as the van crashed into it. The bike flew to the side of the road landing on its side the wheels still spinning. Ryo pulled Akira into himself and turned so his body would take the full impact. After hitting the ground they rolled for a minute and finally stopped. Akira slowly stood from where he'd rolled out of Ryo's arms and started to run over to him, but just as he was almost there someone grabbed him and took him to this dark van. 

"No! No! I want my Daddy! DADDY!" Akira screamed as the doors were closed on him. Ryo slowly pushed himself up but fell back to the ground in pain. A figure came and stood above him but he couldn't tell through his blurred vision who it exactly was. 

"See Ryo, I told you I'd get him back. You tried to keep me away but in the end you failed. Say goodbye Ryo because Akira is mine now. Love ya Ryo." Reiko smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to leave. 

"Reiko…" Ryo whispered before blacking out. The van drove away and it was 5 minutes before someone noticed his bike's light and stopped. Quickly after finding him they called 911, paramedics along with news teams arrived to report on the accident. Meanwhile Mea and the guys were just about to leave when Kento went to turn off the TV but just before he did Kento glanced at the screen and was frozen. 

"Kento? What's keeping you?" Mea asked. When Kento didn't move she looked at the TV and gasped. There on the screen was Ryo's bike anyone who knew him could see it was his. Just after that they showed the boy who had been riding the bike being loaded into a ambulance. 

"Mea? Kento?" Cye questioned looked around the corner of the hall wall just to see a close up of Ryo's face. "Oh my God! What is this?" He yelled. Sage and Rowen came running inside to see what was going on. 

"The cause of this accident has not been determined yet but it seems to be a hit and run. So far this boy is the only known rider of the bike. We will bring you more on this story as it comes." The reporter's voice said. The door was left standing open and the dust flew as the jeep sped to the hospital. Mea and the guys ran into the hospital to the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" She asked not even looking up. 

"We're here to see Ryo Sanada, the motorcycle accident victim." Mea told her. 

"Only family are allowed to see him." The nurse said. 

"Check the list we are his family." Kento demanded. The nurse looked up and then checked her list. 

"Mea Koji, Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Fuan, and Rowen Hasiba. Can you prove it?" She questioned. They each pulled out their ID's and gave them to the nurse to check. 

"Okay, room 517. Try to not stay to long." She explained. They hurried away to the room and then slowly opened the door. Ryo lay in the bed his eyes closed, both his left arm and leg were in a cast, his skin was scratched badly but what got them was the tears running from his closed eyes and the teddy bear in his right hand. Mea walked up to the bed and put a hand on his arm. Ryo opened his eyes to see them all. 

"Guys…she…she did this to me and took him. She took Akira. Oh God…Kento your birthday…I'm sorry." Ryo whispered more tears leaving his eyes. 

"Don't worry about it Ryo. I can go to Ryan's Tai food any time. But I have to be here right now." Kento replied. 

"What happened Ryo?" Rowen questioned. Ryo replayed the story just as it had happened and in the end hugged the small teddy bear to his chest. 

"We have to get Akira back you guys. We just have to, you have no idea what she could do to him. Please…help me find him." Ryo begged. 

"We will take care of finding Akira, for now just concentrate on getting well." Sage told him. 

"I can't…I'm to worried about Akira." Ryo whispered with a yawn. Mea sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his hair back out of his eyes over and over again. Ryo closed his eyes with a sigh relaxing and then falling into a deep sleep. Mea stayed with Ryo while Sage and the others went to the police to report the kidnapping. Within an hour the police were at the hospital asking questions and getting the whole story. 

"Are you sure that's it son?" The officer asked. 

"Yes sir, if I remember anything else I'll be sure to tell you." Ryo answered. The officer nodded and was about to leave when Ryo spoke up. "I want the security tapes from the school from the past 2 weeks until the next 3 weeks. I don't have any idea how Reiko works but she just might have been giving us clues and we didn't know it." Ryo explained. The officer was surprised by Ryo's forcefulness.

"I'll see what I can do." He said and then left. 

"Ryo? Do you really think that this woman would do that?" Mea questioned. 

"I don't know Mea but maybe…" Ryo replied and his shoulders sagged. Mea could tell that he was tired, the officer had pretty much woken him from a dead sleep to get the story and then stayed for 3 hours trying to get things straight. 

"Get some rest now…I'll make sure that no one bothers you for at least two hours unless they come up with something." Mea told him as she walked out the door. Mea walked down to the nurse's station and told them that only the doctors and the ones on the list could see Ryo, he needed his rest. It took 2 months before the school would give them the tapes, Ryo's leg had healed but his arm was still pretty bad so he had to stay in the hospital. Mea and the cop along with Sage sat in the room while the tape played. It was only on the second day when Ryo had the officer pause the tape. 

"There! On the left side by the fence! That's her, that is Reiko!" Ryo shouted. The officer placed a square around the person and then enlarged it; he looked at Ryo who nodded. 

"This is great! Now that we have a picture we will be able to find her more easily." The officer said jumping up and pulling out the tape. He ran out the door to report to the captain. 

"Put in the tape of two weeks after." Ryo whispered. Mea got up and found the tape then put it in. They watched and each gasped at the same time. There standing in the same place as the one before was Reiko only this time she was holding Akira a wicked smile on her face. "Akira…" Ryo said quietly and a tear slid down his cheek. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up to see Sage. 

"Don't worry Ryo, we'll get him back. Get some sleep it's been a long day. I'll be here when you wake up." Sage told him. Ryo nodded and lay back against the pillow, within moments he was asleep. Sage sat back down in the chair and watched the other videos, he saw so many more times when Reiko was standing there both with and without Akira. Mea touched his shoulder whispering that she had to go to the college, and that Rowen would be there about 8 or 9 o'clock. He nodded and then fell asleep himself it was only Ryo's quiet cries that woke him; he was such a light sleeper anyway. Ryo woke up just as he stood. "Are you okay Ryo?" Sage asked seeing the sweat on his forehead. 

"It's just like with Tapla. The dreams…" Ryo whispered. 

"What? Talpa? What dreams? What are you talking about?" Sage questioned. 

"After we defeated Talpa the first time I kept having these dreams that he was coming back. Well a few weeks later he did. It's happened before, I have these dreams about things and then they happen." Ryo explained. 

"So what was it this time?" Sage said. 

"A warehouse, it was on a bay but I don't think it's in Toyama. Reiko was talking to someone and Akira was there, he looked so scared. He was standing in front of a window…there was something outside in the ocean but I… wait it was an…oil rig. Yes that was it." Ryo answered with a smile. 

"Ryo…" Sage started. 

"Sage! That's it! I know where Akira is. He's in Kobe!" Ryo exclaimed with a huge smile. 

"Ryo, are you sure? I mean are you really positive?" Sage questioned. 

"Yes, White Blaze and I went through there once on our way here. Akira was with us but he was only a baby. I remember watching a sunset on a dock right beside this warehouse." Ryo replied. Sage nodded and turned to leave to get the others. They had already decided that if they found out where this Reiko and Akira was they weren't going to wait on the cops. "Sage! If you're going then am going to." Ryo said. 

"No Ryo. With your arm in that shape you wouldn't be any help to us. Just stay here and we'll bring him back." Sage replied and left Ryo lying in his bed. He was just coming out of the elevator when Sage bumped into Rowen. 

"Hey Sage. Where are you going?" Rowen questioned. 

"Ryo had a dream telling us where Akira is. I was just on my way to come and get you guys. We have to leave now or Ryo's gonna come down here and want to go with us." Sage told him pulling him out of the hospital. Within 30 minutes Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen were on their way to Kobe. It took 2 hours but finally they got there and headed straight for the dock. There were many warehouses since Kobe was one of the biggest ship building cities that Japan had they had a hard time find which one was right. After asking many questions they found one that hadn't been used in years but recently the lights had been on at night. The guys stood on boxes looking inside. Inside the warehouse a woman with long black hair marching around in a leather outfit yelling at some guys who were standing there looking at the floor. Cye tapped Sage on his shoulder and pointed to the far corner. There was Akira! He sat backed into the corner his knees drawn up to his chest and tears sliding down his face. 

"Sage?" Kento questioned. 

"Let's go." Sage whispered. They silently crept inside. 

"You fools! How many times did I tell you to not leave any tracks! Because you didn't kill him the police know we have Akira! And they're looking for him no less!" Reiko screamed. The guys slowly walked behind the boxes to where Akira was. 

"Psse! Psse! Akira!" Cye called quietly when they got close enough. Akira sniffed and looked up. Cye waved his hand to get his attention. Akira looked over and saw them; he smiled really big and started to get up to run over to them but Cye motioned for him to stay where he was. He nodded and looked back to Reiko. She continued to yell at the 5 men standing not looking over in Akira's direction so the guys took this moment to run over, get Akira and then get out of there. 

"Miss Reiko?" One of the guys questioned. She looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything. 

"What dimwit?" She asked. 

"Are those guys 'posed to be taking the boy?" He asked. Reiko spun to see Cye holding Akira almost out the door. 

"What do you think your doing and who are you!" She demanded. 

"We're taking back what is ours." Sage replied. 

"He does not belong to you!" Reiko yelled. 

"You're right, he's Ryo's son. Oh and you were yelling at them for being sloppy but you…you were the one standing outside the school in the videos both with and without Akira. The police have your picture and they are going to find you. See you in court Reiko." Sage explained and they walked out leaving Reiko speechless. The 5 guys behind her were laughing at her back. Within 24 hours the police had her in custody and the trial was set for 3 days later. (Before that though) Sage drove his car back to the hospital. Akira had hugged them all very tightly and cried. Now he sat in the backseat holding both Cye and Rowen's hands asleep, but there was a smile on his face as he leaned on Rowen's shoulder. It had taken him a whole hour to fall asleep afraid that something would happen finally though exhaustion took over. Sage pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. 

"Ryo's going to be so happy." Kento whispered as they walked into the hospital. Rowen carried the sleeping Akira on his shoulder as they went up the elevator. Sage made a be quiet motion with his finger and then opened the door as quietly as possible. Mea was asleep in the chair but woke up when the door opened; Ryo was asleep as well. Mea almost screamed with joy when she saw Akira but Kento made and cut throat motion with his hand to keep her quiet. Rowen gently lay Akira down on the bed beside Ryo. Akira curled up beside Ryo and put his hand over his chest. Ryo blinked slowly and then opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes widened and he sat up quickly waking Akira. 

"Daddy!" Akira smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Akira!" Ryo whispered into his hair. Ryo looked at the guys who were smiling at him. "Thank you." He mouthed and tears welled up in his eyes. Sage and others nodded each smiling just as the cop ran in. 

"Mr. Sanada! We have her! We have Reiko in custody and your court date is set for 3 days from now." The officer told him. The officer blinked looking at him. "How did you get the boy?" He asked. 

"My friends." Ryo answered. The officer looked unsure but he was new and didn't know what they had done was illegal. 

3 days later 

"All rise!" The bailiff called. Everyone stood as the judge walked in. The doctor had allowed Ryo out of the hospital for this trial but his arm was wrapped tightly and in a sling, Sage stood beside him as his lawyer. Mea and the guys all sat behind him and Akira was in another room, Reiko stood behind her table with her lawyer as the defendant. The judge sat as everyone else did except Ryo, Reiko and their lawyers. 

"You're opening statements please." The judge said. Reiko's lawyer walked out in front of everyone. 

"Your honor, my client is simply a mother wanting her child. She has gone 6 years without seeing him and I think she has the right to her child." Reiko's lawyer stated. The judge looked at Sage as she sat. Sage rose and went to make his statement. 

"Your honor, my client has had to work very hard to support his son for the past 6 years alone. It has come to my attention that Miss Reiko left her son on a doorstep leaving Mr. Sanada to care for him all on his own. We feel your honor that if she did this once what would keep her from doing it again?" Sage explained. The judge looked thoughtful for a minute and then called Reiko to the stand. 

"Please Miss Reiko tell me how this child came to be." The judge said. Reiko nodded and was sworn in. 

"It all started one night 7 years ago. I was walking home from the park when all of a sudden these hands came out of an alleyway and drug me in. After that I… I don't remember what happened but 9 months later I gave birth my beautiful son. I was young, scared and didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't face his father so I just left him." Reiko told the court. 

"That's not what happened and you know it!" Ryo yelled jumping up. The judge banged her gavel down and looked at him sternly. 

"Mr. Sanada please sit down. You will get your turn soon enough, one more out burst like that and you will not get your chance." The judge scolded. Ryo sat down giving Reiko angry glares. "You may step down." The judge told Reiko. Reiko walked back to her seat not even looking at Ryo. "Mr. Sanada it is now your turn, let us here your side to the story." The judge suggested. Ryo stood and walked over to be sworn in, after that he sat and awaited permission to begin. When the judge nodded he took a deep breath and retold the story just as he remembered it only leaving out the parts about being a Ronin Warrior. When he got to the part where Reiko had grabbed him and pulled him into the ally Reiko's lawyer jumped up. 

"Your honor! This is the exact same story my client told only with him as the victim!" She yelled. 

"Sit down, your client had her chance and now it is his. But yes, Ryo this seems to be almost exactly the same." The judge questioned this matter. 

"I can prove what I say is true if I may continue your honor." Ryo replied. 

"Very well then, please proceed." She answered. Ryo told of his time with Sir up until the day the baby was left on the doorstep. 

"You lie Ryo Sanada! It's all lies! And you can't prove any of it!" Reiko screamed. 

"I have here the letter which you left with the baby. If you want the basket it is at home in my closet." Ryo told her holding up the letter. 

"Please may I see that?" The judge asked. 

"Of course." Ryo answered handing it to her. The judge looked at the letter closely and then back at Ryo. 

"Bring out the boy." She told the bailiff. The bailiff went into a small room and a few minutes later returned with Akira. He looked around nervously but Ryo smiled at him so he smiled back. "Now then Akira can you answer a few questions for me without lying?" The judge questioned. Akira looked her straight in the eye to answer. 

"My daddy taught me never to lie." Akira answered. The judge smiled. 

"Okay, tell me Akira. Who is this woman?" The judge asked pointing to Reiko. 

"I don't know who she is lady. All I know is that she took me away from my daddy and left him hurt on the side of the road. She kept me away from who I loved and from those who loved me." Akira explained. 

"And who is this?" The judge questioned pointing at Ryo. 

"Oh that's easy. That's my daddy, he and his friends take very good care of me. Hey mister could you lift me up there?" Akira asked the bailiff. He looked surprised but did as asked. Akira looked at the judge and motioned from her to come closer so he could whisper something in her ear. 

"But he could really use a wife. I hoping him and that lady Mea get together. She's the best mommy I've ever had." Akira whispered. The judge laughed and Akira smiled. 

"We will take a 15 minute recess then return for when I will make my decision." The judge announced and banged her gavel. Ryo left the stand and went to stand with Sage after getting Akira down. The bailiff took him back to the room until the end. 

"Uh Sage…what do you think he told her?" Ryo questioned. 

"I don't know but it must have been funny." Sage replied with a smile. 15 minutes later everyone returned to the courtroom and stood when the judge entered. The only ones who stayed standing when she sat were; Sage, Ryo, Reiko and her lawyer. 

"After looking over all my notes, the evidence and taking in what has been said here today. Reiko… I regret to say that I do not see you fit to be a mother to this child. So I award full custody to Mr. Ryo Sanada. Reiko you will not be allowed visitation rites and will spend the minimum of 5 years in prison for lying on the stand. Bailiff, take her away." The judge told them. Ryo and Sage hugged each other tears running down Ryo's face and then Mea and the guys came over each smiling. Ryo ran over to the small room and opened the door. Akira ran to jump in his arms and Ryo held him tightly as to never let go. 

"I'm staying with you?" Akira asked. Ryo nodded and smiled, then Akira smiled and hugged him just as tightly around the neck. 

"Come on big boy. Let's go home." Ryo said and they walked out the door. Akira looked at the judge and waved with a sly smile on his face. Reiko watched as Ryo walked away with Akira knowing that this was it, she would never see the boy again. And her hopes of getting that money from her grandfather disappeared. Mea took them back to the hospital, Ryo had to get a x-ray of his arm and if it was healed enough then he could go home and Akira had to get some blood work. It was 8 o'clock by the time Ryo was called to the doctor's office. Mea sat with him, they had told the guys to take Akira on and get something to eat since it would probably be late when they got out of there. So the guys had taken Akira went to get something to eat and then had gone home. 

"Mr. Sanada, your arm seems to have healed very nicely. You can go home just try not to lift anything to heavy. As for your son…Akira…he is just fine medically wise." The doctor started. 

"But what?" Ryo questioned worried. 

"It's nothing serious only that we compared you and your son's blood's DNA and we found that you two are not genetically related." The doctor told them. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand Doctor. What are you saying?" Ryo questioned. 

"I'm saying that Akira is not your real son." The doctor replied. Ryo and Mea looked at each other then back at the doctor. 

"Are you sure?" Mea asked. 

"Yes, if you wish we could find his real father but we will only do this if you ask." The doctor answered. 

"Then let's not, he's been through a lot lately and doesn't need to be passed around." Ryo said. The doctor nodded and shook his hand. Mea and Ryo rode back to the house in silence. By the time they got there everyone had already gone to bed so Ryo headed to Akira's room to check on him. Mea wanted to talk to him but he never came out of Akira's room so finally she peeked inside only to not see him. Akira was asleep in his bed and Ryo stood outside on the balcony looked up at the sky. 

"Ryo? Do you want to talk?" She asked closing the balcony door behind her. Ryo didn't turn to face her but he did speak. 

"All these years, I thought Akira was mine. I should have known." Ryo whispered. 

"What do you mean you should have known?" Mea questioned standing beside him. 

"All the males of my family have black hair and blue eyes just like me. I don't know what does it but everyone of them do." Ryo replied sitting on the railing. 

"Does it really matter Ryo?" Mea asked. Ryo looked at her and then back at the stars with a smile. 

"No, it doesn't matter because I love Akira and that makes him my family. Thank you for helping me and for being so understanding Mea. I don't know what Akira and I would have done if you had turned us away." Ryo said and he stood. Ryo stood up next to her and Mea stared at his chest before looking up. 

"Ryo?" She whispered meeting his eyes. It was then that he closed what little gap there was between as their lips met. When he took a step back they were both searching each other's eyes and he smiled while blushing then reached into his pocket. Ryo got down on one knee and opened the small black box, looking up at her he smiled again. 

"Mea, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me? Become the mother Akira never had?" Ryo asked. Tears welled up in her eyes but she smiled. 

"Yes…yes I will marry you Ryo. I will be the mother Akira hasn't had." Mea told him putting the ring on her finger. Ryo jumped up and kissed her again. Akira watched them with a smile. 

"_It's about time._" He thought and closed his eyes. 

*I'm thinking about writing a squeal to this story. I think it'll be set a few years later when Akira is just starting high school, he has a little sister named Kaylee who is 8 years younger than him and with that come the responsibilities of being a big brother but then he over hears Ryo and Mea talking. Akira hears Ryo say something about him not being his real father. Akira pushes open the door and starts yelling at him then he runs out of the house blinded by rage. Ryo is in a really bad accident when he's out looking for him and Kaylee is the one who must talk some sense into him because things aren't looking good for Ryo. Will Kaylee be able to? Will Akira want to find his real father after learning the truth about his mother? PLEASE Review and let me know if I should write this!* -Alkvingiel 


End file.
